A related suspension device for rear wheels is discussed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-234705. This device comprises a pair of rigid arms (lower arms) and a linking member. The pair of rigid arms links a vehicle-body side member and a lower area of a wheel supporting member, and the rigid arms are disposed apart from each other in a vehicle forward-backward direction. The linking member is provided between the pair of rigid arms and is rigidly linked to the pair of rigid arms. The linking member is formed of a flat steel plate whose thickness direction is oriented in a vehicle height direction. The linking member is deformable in a direction perpendicular to a plane defined by a plurality of linking portions that connects the rigid arms to the vehicle-body side member and the wheel supporting member.
Including a flexible linking member allows a forward-backward rigidity of the suspension device to be reduced and a toe characteristic to be adjusted. Reducing the forward-backward rigidity improves ride quality.